


Thor's Blood

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [9]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: They find out who reader's unborn child's father is.





	Thor's Blood

_“Banner.” Thor’s voice boomed as he entered the lab._

_Bruce turned, raising an eyebrow at the angry God. “Why does it look like you’re about to Hulk out?” He asked, no amusement in his voice. “I figured you guys would be spending time with Y/N/N for the afternoon.”_

_Thor’s jaw clenched. “Y/N/N is with child.” He informed his friend, Bruce’s eyebrows shooting up. “Something called a ‘false negative’.” He explained. “Stark walked out on her. She’s terrified, and hurting. She wishes to spend the night in Asgard, away from him.” Bruce gave him a sad smile. “We just wanted to find out if it’s safe for her, and her child to do so.”_

_“I can’t see why not.” Bruce answered honestly. “Just like with everything else, I’d do so in moderation, that’s all. How far along is she?”_

_“About 4 months. I saw the littlest ones feet.” He smiled lovingly. “I asked Stark if he never wanted a child, he said no without hesitation. Yet, when I asked if the child is his, what then, or if he no longer wants her because she is to be a mother…he had nothing to say.”_

_Bruce nodded in understanding. “I see your anger. I can of course take a look at her when you guys get back but I’m sure she’ll be fine at four months.” He eyed the Asgardian. “Where is Tony?”_

_“I left him sitting on the floor in the hallway, lest I feel the urge to harm him.” Thor pointed out. “I sent Barton to collect him.”_

_“Good thinking. Go on, you’ve got the scientist’s okay to head to Asgard. Take a few days. I’m sure she needs it.” Bruce motioned to the door._

_Thor nodded. “Do you think she would be alright with me as a father if Stark does leave?” He asked nervously._

_Bruce smiled and nodded. “I know she would. She loves you, Thor.” He assured him._

* * *

Steve moved quickly to the side as Clint all but shoved Tony towards his room. “What’s going on?” He asked, wondering what caused this.

Clint just shook his head, not wanting to talk about something that wasn’t his business.

“She’s having a kid Boy Scout. You’re all out of luck.” Tony grumbled.

Raising an eyebrow, Steve turned and made his way to your room. He could hear you crying, so he knocked, hoping that you’d talk to him. You were his friend, and you were clearly upset.

You peeked from Thor’s shoulder and saw Steve, knowing just by his sympathetic smile that he knew.

“Careful doll. Don’t want you getting too upset that my niece or nephew get stressed.” He warned gently as he walked over, looking at Thor for permission.

Thor gave him a small smile, appreciating Steve trying to comfort you. “You are more than welcome to come join us in Asgard for a few days, if you’d like, Captain.” Thor offered, knowing having a friend while he was needed might help.

“I take it we’ll be seeing less of you around here, sweetheart?” Steve asked, glancing at you.

You nodded, taking his hand. “Tony doesn’t want it I’m sure.” You hiccupped. “I know you’re needed down here but I’d love the company.”

Steve smiled at you. “Then, I guess I’m goin’ to Asgard with you, doll.” He stood up. “Thor? Come get me whenever you’re ready to leave. I’m gonna go pack up some things and let Bucky know I’ll be out.” Leaning over, he kissed your cheek before walking out.

You felt slightly better. “Thank you for letting him come, can you help me pack?”

“Of course, little one.” Thor kissed your forehead. “I do not want you alone while I tend to my duties.” He explained. “I can do that for you. Relax, you’ve had a rough couple hours.”

“Thank you.” You kissed his jaw softly. “For everything.”

“One of my maids will be so happy to hear you are with child.” He talked while he packed. “She’s been aiding my family since I was a little one.”

You blushed softly, still getting used to the idea that you were growing a life inside you. “I’m scared, Thor.” You admitted for the first time out loud.

He nodded. “I understand. I can be excited for the both of us for as long as you need me to. But the child is safe as long as I’m around. All of the team will risk their life for this child.” He kneeled in front of you. “And I would die for you and this little one.”

Running your fingers through his blonde hair, you teared up again, but this time with love. “We’re lucky to have you.” You smiled softly at him, enjoying how he seemed to light up when speaking of the baby. “I love you, Thor, I hope you know that.”

He smiled brighter than the sun at that. “And I love you. Truly with everything I have.”

Cupping his cheek, you brushed your thumb over his lip. “Can you maybe get me something to eat? I still haven’t had anything…I can pack, okay?” It wasn’t like packing some clothes would stress you out.

He nodded. “I’ll find something.” He stood and went to the kitchen, putting together a small plate, hearing someone come in. “I’ll be out of your way in just a moment, I’m simply gathering Y/N/N something to eat.” He informed them without looking up.

“It’s okay. Just getting something for Tony.” Clint sighed. “I’m babysitter now apparently.” He was only half joking.

Thor looked over and sighed. “We’ll be out of your hair shortly.” He told him. “The Captain is joining us to help keep her spirits up. Thank you for dealing with Stark. Had I remained with him, I would have harmed him. Greatly.”

Clint chuckled. “I figured. You said Steve’s going with you? That’s cool.” He nodded.

“Yes, he is.” He nodded. “She needs cheering up, and I’d prefer her not to be alone while I’m attending my duties. Perhaps you and the others would like to join us for a feast before we return?” He offered, planning on surprising you with one in your honor.

Clint made an impressed face. “I would enjoy that. I’m sure Nat would. I’m assuming I don’t tell any of this to Tony right?” He fiddled with a spatula.

Thor shook his head. “No, do not.” He said seriously. “She heard him in the hall.” Clint’s face fell. “She believes Stark does not want her, and I even asked him myself.”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing.” Thor sighed, picking up your plate. “But, I shall return with details for the feast when I have them.”

“Sounds good. Take care of her up there. And the little one. Kids are cute. You’ll enjoy em.” He nodded, encouragingly.

Thor beamed at that before heading towards your room. “I just spoke to Clint for a few.” He told you when he walked back in, shutting the door. “He seems to be looking forward to a child running around.”

You smiled at that. “I’m sure he is.” You ruffled his hair when he bent down before eating what he had brought you.

Steve came in with a bag and a backpack, looking ready. “You look a bit more cheerful.” He noted as you nibbled on some cheese.

“I think eating something is helping. I hadn’t eaten yet.” You admitted.

He frowned at that. “You need to make sure you eat.”

You blushed as Thor looked at you and nodded in agreement. “I know. It’s just.” You shrugged. “I will up there I promise.” You assured them.

“Is there anything you’d like me to run and grab to bring? I know we have foods that Asgard doesn’t.” Steve offered.

You bit your lip and thought for a moment before shaking your head. “I’ll manage. Thank you.” You said softly before focusing on your food, your mind going a million miles a minute. You needed to talk to Tony soon, but you were dreading it. There was no wondering the outcome- he’d leave you.

Steve massaged your shoulders briefly. “Did you want to say bye to the team? Most of them know.”

“Not yet.” You shook your head. “Want to walk with me, Steve, while Thor finishes up? I wanted to ask Bruce something anyway.”

“You’ve been cleared for travel, little one.” Thor spoke up, glancing at you.

You smiled at him. “That wasn’t it, but thank you for telling me. I’ll tell you when I get back, I want an answer first, okay?”

He smiled in return. “I will wait here.” He told you.

You took Steve’s arm and leaned on him slightly as he led you to see Bruce. “Thank you again.”

“Anytime, doll. I didn’t tell Bucky what’s going on. I thought you’d like to tell him about the baby.” Steve said softly, knowing that you and Bucky were somewhat close, as well.

Nodding, you smiled. “I’d like that. Maybe once I’ve accepted it more.”

* * *

“Oh, hi, Y/N.” Bruce looked over. “I already spoke to Thor.” He chuckled lightly.

You nodded. “I know, I had another question.” You explained.

He turned to face you more, crossing his arms and casually leaning on the metal table behind him. “I’ll do my best to give you an answer.”

Licking your lips, you playing with the hem of your shirt. “Thor isn’t, technically, human, right?” You started, earning a nod. “C-can…fuck.” You sighed, tearing up. “Can you use that to figure out who the father is?” You asked.

He rubbed his chin as he thought. “I feel like I can use that. We can test to see if the baby has that gene or not. I’m not sure if it’s too early though, did you have a time frame you’d want me to check?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know about any of this stuff. Would it show up in my blood? I mean, my blood pumps to the baby, and their’s pumps back.” It wasn’t like you’d thought past the question itself. “Just, whenever you think we can. I don’t want to spend all my time worrying who’s baby it is, and if it is Tony’s…how he’ll react. I want to know so it’s one less thing that’s up in the air.”

He nodded in understanding. “I’d need a sample of Thor’s blood of course. Well actually, we have a supply here in the lab for his medical chart. Wanna try now?”

“Please?” You agreed. “How long do the results take?” You were hopeful that you’d know sooner, rather than later.

“Almost immediately. It’s like a chemical reaction.” He explained as he started getting things together. “Are you okay getting your blood drawn?”

Steve held your hand reassuringly. “I am. Steve, can you get Thor? I want him with me for this.”   

He nodded. “Of course. I know you’re upset with him, but should I get Tony, too?”

You swallowed thickly and looked at Bruce. “I don’t know. If it’s Thor’s I don’t know if I could handle the relief that’ll be on his face, and if it’s his, I don’t know how I’ll handle his reaction then either.”

“We’ll have JARVIS tell him, how’s that?” Bruce suggested.

Licking your lips, you thought for a moment. “Yeah, that’ll work.” You agreed. “Alright, while Steve gets Thor, I’ll let you draw my blood.”

* * *

Steve poked his head in your room. “Hey, you’re needed in the lab.” He told him.

Thor whipped his head around, worried. “Is something wrong?” He asked, rushing towards the door.

“We’re gonna find out if you’re the baby’s father.” He assured his friend.

“Really? How?” He asked as they walked quickly towards the lab, Thor with a hopeful look on his face.

Steve chuckled. “Her blood.”

Clint heard Thor’s booming voice and looked out into the hall from Tony’s room. “Someone looks excited.” He teased the God.

“We find out if I’ve sired Y/N’s child once we’re in the lab!” He explained.

Clint smiled at his friend. “Can you tell me when you’re done? So I can buy proper gifts of course.” He teased.

Steve nodded. “We’ll ask Y/N but I’m sure she’ll be fine with letting a few of you guys know.”


End file.
